Kiss Me Once? Shame On You Kiss Me Twice? I'm Yours Forever
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: EMISON. Based on spoilers for eps 5x09-5x10. You HAVE been warned. ALSO, this fic is MATURE after the first half! Summary: How does Emily address her feelings for Ali and what transpired between them that night in bed together? Is Ali sincere, and why is she hanging with Noel? My take on what I wish 5x09-5x10 would look like, even though it probably won't. ;) R&R Enjoy!


Kiss Me Once, Shame On You. Kiss Me Twice? I'm Yours.

* * *

WARNING: SPOILERS for episodes 5x09 and 5x10 based on twitter, photos, synopses and promos. You've been warned!

* * *

Emily sat waiting on the front steps of the Dilaurentis house, still in shock over what she had seen earlier in the day. When she told the other girls she would try to find out the connection between Alison and Noel, she didn't think it would be _that_ sort of connection. She couldn't believe she witnessed Ali kissing Noel Kahn behind the school. The thought made her sick.

She knew Ali had been up to her old lies and tricks, especially after her lying about Mona and the stunt she pulled at the Marin's. It seemed that old habits died hard for Alison DiLaurentis. And now that the blonde had to identify the man who was her alleged kidnapper, it was only a matter of time before Alison buried them all deeper in this situation. Emily could only hope she could talk some sense into Ali before another lie gave A more ammunition to destroy their lives.

"_As if we weren't already in deep enough,"_ Emily thought to herself. Emily ran a hand through her hair and shivered at the autumn breeze that went by. She was curious as to what was taking Ali so long to get home, but remembered she had been with her father after school. Emily was just grateful it wasn't Noel, again.

She could feel the bitterness crawling through her skin at the thought. She hated feeling like this, resentful and…jealous. She put her chin in her hands, her elbows digging into her thighs as she leaned forward and over herself. She could feel the tension in her body, and how upset she was. Why did she have to feel this way?

Ever since the night in Ali's bed where Alison not only reciprocated her kiss but also got on top of Emily to keep it going, she had felt confused. She remembered Ali deepening their kiss, their lips moving in sync as their tongues explored one another. Emily felt chills of anticipation just at the memory, thinking back to their soft breaths and those eyes, those damn blue eyes. Those eyes knew her, could see into her soul, and Emily could remember her knowing smile, Alison seeing that she still had feelings for her, even though Emily wished she hadn't. She sighed out.

Emily had felt confused about her feelings ever since the Ravenswood debacle when they all found out Alison was in fact alive. Her feelings had been all over the place since then, even having a chat with Paige about the kisses she exchanged with Ali. Not a smart move to bring up the ex-love with the current love. But Emily knew that once she had found out that Alison was still breathing, she could not place where her heart was positioned. Alison being alive changed everything, but especially for Emily. It was easy to let go of your first love when you thought she was dead. It was an entirely different matter when you found out they had never been dead, on top of the fact that they also loved you too. Emily rubbed her temples as she thought about everything.

Emily had never felt the same for anyone else as she did for Ali. That was as clear as day. She remembered the problems she had with Maya's drug abuse, the issues with Samara, and the struggles with Paige's coming out and her most recent betrayal of Emily where she refused to listen to the request she was making. Paige was very stubborn.

But when it came to Alison, it seemed that Emily could only forgive her. No, that was a lie. Maybe not forgive Alison, but accept her. Emily accepted that Alison was a deeply flawed and often malicious person, but she accepted this because she saw and personally experienced the kindness and love the girl was also capable of. It was easy to pinpoint Alison as evil and malicious, but Emily knew better. If A taught her anything about lies and deception, it was that people were often not what they seemed to be, and Alison was no exception. She was the type of woman who loved to act and control what other people saw of her. Emily was one of the few, if not the only one, who saw who she really was; a sweet girl who just wanted to be soft, who deep down just wanted to be loved.

She remembered the story Ali had told them at the theatre, and she was happy Ezra had pointed out to her then that the love she had been seeking was adoration, something she clearly did not understand until after the night she was allegedly murdered. It made so much sense that Ali believed adoration was love, deep down believing if she had everyone at her beck and call, if she controlled everyone around her, that she could feel the love she so deeply desired. Alison was misguided then, but at the same time, Emily had been quite different then too, sitting by and letting Alison hurt people, including herself. Time had changed a lot of things and she and Ali were no longer those girls from years ago. A had made them stronger, as much as Emily hated to admit it.

Still, even though Emily was stronger and even though Emily was different, one thing had seemed to remain a constant. She loved Alison, and the thought of her with anyone but Emily made the taller girl pissed. Emily hated that she tended to get jealous. She had been so with Maya, Paige, and even Samara. But that's how she was, and let herself feel her feelings. Even if she had been distant with Ali lately and even though she felt a little confused with Paige when she called her, that didn't mean she didn't care about Ali. It also didn't mean she was the slightest bit okay with Ali kissing Noel.

Emily looked up as she noticed lights coming up the drive and spotted the silver Mercedes Ali's father drove. The father and daughter looked a bit surprised to find Emily there, but parked the car and exited, Emily getting off the steps to meet them.

"Hi Emily," Mr. D said, greeting the girl.

"Hi Mr. D."

"Hey Em," Ali said quietly, curious as to why the girl was here, especially after Emily had seen her kissing Noel. Emily stayed quiet.

"Well, I'm going to head inside girls, it's been a long day. Emily, if you want anything to eat or plan to stay the night, you're more than welcome," Mr. D said kindly, taking his leave to go inside.

"Thanks Mr. D," Emily replied, crossing her arms and feeling Ali's gaze observing her. They watched Mr. DiLaurentis enter the house and shut the door, leaving the girls in silence outside. Ali rubbed her jean jacket, observing Emily, the girl refusing to meet her gaze.

"What's going on Em?" she asked, Emily avoiding what she really wanted to talk about to talk about another important matter.

"What did the police say? Did you have to ID someone?"

Alison watched Emily, the girl still refusing to meet her gaze. She knew Emily was pissed at her for seeing what she saw. Ali felt guilty, but she also was annoyed with Emily herself, feeling like the girl had been distant with her ever since she had come home, continuing to interact with Paige and not acknowledge what she had confessed to Emily. Even though she wasn't in love with Noel, she did seek comfort in him as an ally over the years. She knew Noel was wrapped around her finger, but she didn't love him. No one took up her heart like Emily did.

"They asked more questions, but I go in to ID someone in a line up tomorrow."

Emily nodded slowly, thinking over Alison's words.

"You can't ID some innocent person tomorrow Ali," Emily said, finally looking back up into Ali's heated gaze.

"I don't have a choice."

Emily looked at her nearly furious, her arms still crossed but her posture tense.

"You can't ruin an innocent man's life over this lie Ali! Do you have any idea what you will do to this person's life?"

It was Ali's turn to be pissed, crossing her own arms and feeling the guilt spread through her. She was between a rock and a hard place.

"I understand more than anyone but what else can I do?"

"Lie! You seem to be great at it! Or you know what, I guess it would be to be honest since you can't truthfully ID anyone."

"If I don't ID someone Emily, they will know I've been lying about the entire thing! Everything will come tumbling down! Lt. Tanner knows none of it is true!"

"Then you may have to actually come clean! All of these lies are what got us here in the first place, starting from the Jenna thing!"

Alison scoffed at the comment, pissed that one moment seemed to always be used against her.

"You know it goes much deeper than that now Emily."

"Then stop making us sink in deeper," Emily replied, uncrossing her arms and walking closer. "If you name an innocent man, it will be one more law, one more victim, to add to our list. I'm not telling you to come completely clean, but I am begging you Ali, you need to not play into A's hand."

Alison stayed silent, blue clashing with brown in a stand off. Emily spoke up again.

"A has used every lie and every secret to blackmail and torment us. Eventually, the truth will come out. Ali… don't add another horrible event to the pile, please."

Alison's gaze stayed steady, looking into Emily's desperate and concerned eyes. She tore her gaze away, thinking about what she was going to have to face tomorrow. She had known for some time that the lies were almost like a ponzi scheme in a way, throwing in more and more lies, knowing that eventually time would run out no matter how many lies had been created over the years to distance the girls from the truth. Ali had never wanted the moment of truth to happen though, not so soon.

She looked back to Emily. She saw the girl who she had loved so deeply, saw this girl begging her to do what was right. In reality, Emily was not in the wrong. The truth was going to come out, especially with this new and more vicious A, and to add another lie of this magnitude was going to cost them greatly. Even if she didn't ID a man tomorrow, it didn't mean the truth would immediately come tumbling out. She would still have time to make her next move, make another lie, maybe even run if she had to.

"Okay," Ali said quietly, her body relaxing and her look softening, watching Emily in all sincerity. Emily looked confused at first.

"What?"

Ali breathed out and uncrossed her arms.

"I said okay. You're right, Em."

Emily was still surprised, but continued to hold Ali's gaze. She couldn't remember a time when Alison had actually listened to her, respected what she was asking of her. Alison had been like Paige in the way she stubbornly went against all suggestions to achieve what she felt was right. It seemed that old habits died hard, but they did at least die.

Emily blinked out and kept watching Ali. She pursed her lips and looked away, still surprised. Looking back, she gave a small half smile, nodding her head.

"Thank you."

They held each other's gaze again, Ali looking at her almost sadly. She could tell Alison knew she was pissed at her, but she did not want to talk to the blonde. She could not expose herself to her. She began to walk around her slowly. Alison still stared at the steps, feeling Emily walk around her. This was not what she wanted. While Ali would give in to certain things, she still wasn't a push over. It was finally time for them to talk.

"Are we going to talk about what you walked in on yesterday," Ali asked, turning around, making Emily stop in her tracks. "Or are you going to keep ignoring me?"

Emily turned slightly, not fully, to look at Alison.

"I don't see how it's any of my business."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I don't know Ali," Emily said in an exasperated smile, turning fully to face her. "Maybe it's because you continue to hide things, you continue to lie?"

"Well it seems to me even when I'm telling the truth, no one believes me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We kissed Emily," Ali stated, making Emily immediately shut up. Alison took a few steps toward her, this being a fight she was not backing down from or feeling guilty for. She had been sincere with Emily that night, and ever since, the brunette had danced around her, unsure of herself, indecisive.

"We kissed, and I told you how I felt back then, how I feel now," she continued, fiercely defending herself as she got in Emily's personal space.

"If you don't have feelings for me anymore Em, then why don't you just come out and say it."

"That's unfair-"

"IS it?"

Emily now felt uncertain as she looked on at Alison, the girl being more confident and less needy than she had been over the past few weeks. Alison was not playing around, and Emily was nervous. Why was she so nervous?

"We kissed, and you've been avoiding me. What do you want from me Em? Hm?"

Emily looked at her, and then at the ground nervously. What DID she want? It was a good question.

Alison was hurt, hurt and pissed, and she was not going to let this drop now. She was tired of being weak and tired of pretending she was okay with none of her friends giving her a break, even if she kept messing up along the way. She loved Emily, and she wanted to know, no, needed to know, if the girl still loved her.

"What is it Em? Do you still love Paige? Do you hate me like everyone else?"

"Stop, Ali," Emily said, feeling the tears rush to her cheeks.

"No, I am sick of this. I GET that I screwed up, and I probably will continue to screw up, but if you hate me and want nothing to do with me, then I need to know Emily."

Emily felt the tears run down her cheeks as she gazed back into Ali's eyes. It was in that moment that she knew. It wasn't that Emily didn't love Ali anymore; that was never a problem. Emily was simply terrified of getting hurt again by the love of her life.

As Ali watched her, she thought Emily's tears were a confession that she no longer wanted her, and she felt tears come to her own eyes. She nodded, and began to turn around, preparing to go into the house and leave Emily behind.

"I'm scared!"

Ali paused at Emily's declaration, hearing the girl choke out a quick sob but also take a step forward.

"You were gone, so suddenly…and for years I thought you never felt the same. I felt so stupid. And now, here you are Ali," Emily said, making Ali turn slightly to see her out of the corner of her eye, Emily not being able to stand strong and pretend she was fine any longer.

"Now, here you are… you're ALIVE. I've never been so happy… but I've never been more afraid Ali."

Ali turned completely around to look at her now, her face sad, her mouth opening to speak but no words coming out. Emily pressed on.

"You're the best liar I know, and I-" Emily began, raising her head to look at the stars and blink back tears, shaking her head as she bit her lip. She breathed out and smiled sadly at the blonde.

"After everything we've been through, I can't handle you lying to me about this Ali."

Alison watched Emily, seeing for the first time since she had been home, seeing how hurt Emily had been by her actions in the past and realizing Emily's hesitation was never about whether she loved Ali. It was about whether she could handle being with her, if she could handle the heartbreak once again.

Alison closed the gap between them and cupped Emily's face with both hands, making Em look into her eyes and encouraging her to continue. Emily's tears couldn't stop by this point as she looked so sad.

"I barely survived the last time you left… I can't handle having you like this, and then losing you again. I just can't," Emily finally finished, closing her eyes and her hands going to her face and feeling so weak, like she was disappointing the girl in front of her. Ali pulled her head in, her heels making her the same height as Em, pulling the girl into a hug as she sobbed into her shoulder. Ali looked towards the sky and blinked out tears.

She breathed out relieved, happy that Emily loved her because she had thought the girl had given up on her altogether. She rubbed Emily's back, grateful she was here with her right now.

"I'm not going anywhere Em, I promise."

"You nearly left the other night," Emily sobbed out, still frantic but trying to also take comfort in the embrace.

"I know, but I won't this time, or if I do, I'll bring you with me. I'm sorry Em, I never meant to make you doubt me. I'm here. I'm right here."

Ali kept rubbing her back, Emily taking a few minutes to calm down. Emily removed her hands from her face, bringing them down to wrap around Ali's waste, allowing herself to feel the comfort as the girl stroked her head and back.

"What about Noel?"

Ali bit her lip, but she pulled Emily back. Her hands went back to Emily's cheeks to wipe away tears with her thumbs.

"What about Paige?" she whispered quietly, stroking Emily's cheeks.

"It's over Ali… I love her, but-"

"It's not the same," Ali finished, confidently looking into Emily's eyes. "With Noel… it's always been about comfort, Em. It's not the same either, not like with you."

Emily sniffled and breathed out a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding. Ali kept brushing her cheeks, and she explored those blue eyes, feeling the pain and sadness, but also relief, in them. Emily was sure her eyes looked the same.

"I didn't know how to be around you… I'm sorry I've been so distant," she whispered. Ali gave a small smile. She observed Emily's face and loved it, loved her. She loved how kind this girl was, at how big of a heart she possessed. Emily was one of the good ones, and she couldn't believe the girl whose love she had taken so long to accept still loved her back.

Alison leaned in slowly and brushed her plump lips against Emily's softly, pressing more firmly. She pulled back, looked into Emily's half-lidded eyes, and then wrapped her arms fully over her shoulders, deepening the kiss and taking comfort as Emily's long swimmer arms pulled them tighter together. For the first time in days, Alison felt safe.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, exploring each other slowly, until eventually they pulled back from each other, Emily leaning her forehead against Ali's, the blonde quiet.

"What now?" Emily whispered, looking into her eyes as those gorgeous blues flickered back to gaze into her own. Alison gazed for a moment, but then pulled her head away and eventually her body.

"Now?" she began, pulling completely away from Emily and going to the steps, turning back to look over her shoulder. "Now, I want you to _show_ me how you feel," Ali stated boldly, but sweetly, not being cocky in this moment because she knew how delicate it was. She watched Emily who blushed, but the taller girl also felt the seriousness of the situation. She wanted to show her that love. Emily silently made her way to the steps, and Alison held out her hand, Emily taking it as they quietly went inside, Alison's father already sound asleep in bed.

They made their way up the stairs and down the hallway into Ali's room, Alison shutting the door and locking it while Emily went to sit on the bed. Ali grabbed her phone and sent a message to her father to not disturb them in the morning, Alison having a feeling they would be sleeping in. She put her phone down on her dresser, and watched Emily, whose hands were clasped on her lap. Ali smirked lightly, realizing how nervous the other girl must be.

Alison sauntered over to Emily, and was grateful for the dress she was wearing. Emily looked up at her and their eyes refused to lose each other as Ali took off her jean jacket and tossed it towards the door. She slowly pulled her legs up onto the bed and straddled Emily, her arms going around her neck, her forearms crossing behind her head to trap her. Emily removed her hands from her lap to accommodate the other girl, bringing them to the backs of Ali's thighs to support her, pulling her in and moving her hands up to grasp her hips. They stared into each other's eyes, and Emily was glad Ali asked her to show rather than tell. She didn't think she could even try to express herself in words right now.

Alison went in and began to kiss Emily again, slowly, but she put on the pressure, wanting to feel every inch of the girl, wanting her presence to be known. Emily could sense she wasn't the only one who needed to _feel_ tonight. Her hands moved and wrapped around Ali's torso pulling them flush together. She loved having this girl on top of her. She never wanted to let go.

Alison's kissing began to get more heated, and Emily could feel the warmth radiating from her. Her arms unlocked and began to move and rub all over Alison, lowering themselves to her rear, grabbing a handful, causing Alison to gasp into her mouth. Ali pulled back and Emily witnessed her darkened eyes, further confirming that the blonde indeed felt the same way she did. Emily wanted her, and she wanted to take her right now. Ali could tell and moved to pull off Emily's leather jacket, the brunette going to her neck and beginning to lick and suck at the porcelain skin there. Emily's hands traveled up Ali's back and pulled down the zipper of her white sundress, Ali's fingers spread through the back of her hair, her hand cupping the back of Emily's head to encourage her to stay there. Ali's other hand grasped at Emily's back, her head rolling to give Emily better access, her breathing starting to become a little ragged.

She felt Emily's hands work their magic, going to AlI's shoulders and pulling the straps off of them, exposing her bra. Emily pulled her head back, much to Ali's dismay, but sent her hands back to Ali's thighs to pull the dress up her waist and over her head. As soon as the dress was off, Emily held Ali back on her lap, observing the white lace bra and panties adorning her perfectly smooth skin. She stared, taking in every inch of the woman on top of her. Alison raked her nails over Emily's temples, pushing her hair back. She leaned forward, kissing along Emily's jaw until she reached her ear.

"Like what you see," she whispered smugly, making Emily's hands dig deeper into her.

Ali pulled back smirking, and Emily was so done holding back. She gripped Ali's hips harder twisting and throwing her onto the bed, Emily going immediately on top of her. She ground herself into Ali, wanting every inch of the beautiful bombshell to be touching her. Alison weaved her arms around Emily's head as the girl began to dominate her mouth. Ali could feel herself building far too quickly, imagining this moment for so long. God, she really had missed Emily the most.

Emily pulled back to strip off her shirt, Alison assisting her and going to the girl's bra in the process to strip it off too. Emily threw her bra and grabbed Ali's hands, pinning them back down on either side of her head, keeping her body off of Ali, teasing her. Ali may have enjoyed being a bottom, but she would always consider herself a top, and she wrapped her bare legs around Emily, pulling the girls body back in, the rushed contact making the taller girl groan. She released Ali's hands, rubbing the smaller girls sides, her nails scratching at random, sending chills down Ali's spine at the light brushes. The blonde's head moved back in pleasure, allowing Emily to go back to her neck, kissing her way to Ali's ear. She nibbled on it playfully, tugging and gently massaging with her lips and tongue. Alison's hands began frantically grabbing all over Emily's body, scratching and digging into her back, making Emily gasp and let up.

She kissed her way down Ali's neck and chest, her hands going under the girl to unclasp her bra, removing it like a pro in seconds. She tossed it away, her hands going to palm and massage them as Emily went back to Ali's neck, smirking to herself as she thought of the mark she would be leaving behind. Ali was feeling everything at one, rolling herself into Emily from underneath, grasping at whatever she could.

"Em," she whispered out, needing to feel more the girl. Emily pulled back, Ali's hands going to her jeans and unbuttoning them. She flipped Emily onto her back sitting up and pulling everything off the girl, the brunette bare and spread before her. Emily watched Alison, the girls panties, and hotly enough, her heels, still on. She reached back to Ali's thighs and pulled the girl back on top of her, Ali taking control back of the kiss, wanting to pleasure and feel Emily as much as Emily wanted to do the same.

Emily's hands snaked down Ali's sides and she maneuvered the girl straddle her thigh, pulling her down and grinding Ali into it, the blonde gasping and moaning and she cupped Emily's face. Emily controlled Ali's hips and rolled her core in a rhythmic movement on Emily, feeling the heat through her panties. Alison decided two could play that game, and tried to work in tandem with Emily, using her own thigh to press into the exposed girl, feeling the wetness spread across her leg.

"You're so wet Em," Ali said teasingly, making Emily growl and flip them over. Alison continued to control their kissing, keeping Emily's face in her hands not letting her gain too much leverage. Emily's hand slipped in between them going under Alison's white lace and teasing open her slit, Alison moaning out at the touch. Emily smirked into the kiss herself.

"It seems you're wet too," she said breathily, moving her fingers along teasingly. Ali lifted her knee up slightly in response to bump into Emily's core, both girls wanting all of each other at once. Emily was too turned on at this point, and began to rub herself into Ali's knee while finally pushing in deeper into Alison, the girls head rolling back again while Emily's fingers pumped in and out, her thumb making it all the more intense as it rubbed circles around Ali's clit.

Alison wanted more though, she wanted Emily's body covering hers, and she pushed back, pushing Emily back on to her knees, Alison straddling again. Emily's hand had remained inside her, but her eyes darkened insanely as Alison began to roll around into her hand while settling on top of her lap. Ali's hands buried themselves in Emily's wild mane, kissing her passionately, feeling herself so close.

Emily used her hand to push on Ali's lower back, keeping her there, and Ali couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms over Em's shoulders, holding tightly as she felt an orgasm rip through her body, her arms and legs clamping tight and her mouth biting into Emily's shoulder as she tried to hold on for dear life. Emily could the tension build and run through Ali's body, her mound engorging and releasing under her touch. She rocked her body with Alison's, helping her ride the orgasm out, and feeling the girl finally release a breath and begin panting into her shoulder, Alison relaxing into Emily whom she was still on top of.

Emily moved her fingers slowly, Alison's release all over her fingers. She made sure to be gentle as she extricated her digits, and kissed up Ali's chest gently and slowly, feeling every square inch of the blonde who was still in delirium. Alison got her breathing under control and opened her eyes, pulling back a bit and watching Emily as she brought her drenched hand to her mouth sucked her fingers. She wanted to pounce on Emily as she watched her suck and lick. Alison moved her legs off of Emily and forcefully pushed her back, moving off the edge of the bed.

Emily watched curiously as she leant back up, confused at first and thinking Ali was leaving, until the blonde grabbed the back of her calves and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Emily fell back again as she was jerked forward and didn't realize what was happening until Alison pulled her legs up and over her shoulders, Alison getting on her knees at the edge of the bed and pulling Emily into her. It wasn't until Emily stopped moving that she looked up and saw the blonde between her legs, the girls watching her seductively.

Ali slowly began to move, kissing the top of Emily's waxed front, refusing to go right in. Emily felt far too turned on, Ali's face so close yet so far, and her breathing was frantic in anticipation.

"Dammit Ali," she gasped, making Ali smirk and tease further. Alison spread her hands over Emily's torso, feeling her strong abs tense under the touch. She made her way up to Emily's ample chest and grabbed, massaging into her with her palms, Emily feeling far too exposed and far too vulnerable, the girl still refusing to touch her wet center.

"Ali, please," she begged now, and Ali knew it was not the time to be cruel. She finally kissed her way directly to Emily's slit, her tongue dipping in and moving about, separating her folds, making Emily's back arch at the touch.

The brunette was soaked, their foreplay doing most of the work for Alison as she continued to massage her swollen nub with her tongue, Emily squirming underneath her. Alison's hands grabbed harder on Emily's breasts as her breathing became faster, Emily planting her hands over Ali's and holding them there. Her back arched further, and Ali quickened her pace, the ministration finally hitting their mark.

"So… close."

Ali could feel it, and Emily's head moved back. She grabbed Ali's hands harder, Ali working to keep Emily down as she felt Emily begin to explode underneath her mouth.

"Ali!" Emily cried out, feeling herself cum, liquid flushing out of her as Ali worked her magic, letting herself unravel. Ali kept her pace, her hands still releasing and adding pressure to Emily's breasts until she felt Emily's breathing slow down.

When the brunette's body finally relaxed, Ali began to release herself, slowly putting Emily's legs down, her feet hitting the floor on either side of Alison. Ali crawled up and over Emily's body, creating a trail of kisses as she went. She lifted herself up before reaching Emily's lips, straddling Emily's navel, the brunettes arms going to rub the outside of her thighs as she worked to further control her breathing. Alison stretched her arms over her head, happily watching the gorgeous girl underneath her. To say she was happy with this turn of events would be an understatement. She loved this view.

Emily finally opened her eyes and looked up at Ali, the girl quite pleased with herself. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde, making her laugh quietly. It was nice to communicate without words.

Ali leaned back down and over Emily, teasing her without touching her fully.

"What's the matter? Upset I'm totally on top?" Ali teased, whispering in her ear seductively as she kissed the shell of Emily's ear. Emily leaned up, directing Ali to lie in the center of the bed so she didn't have to hang off, pinning her down when she got her there and kissing her.

"We'll see how on top you are," Emily replied teasingly, but lovingly.

"I always love a challenge," Ali replied, rolling them back over to continue their little competition, well into the night and morning.

* * *

Ali noticed the sunlight pouring in through the windows and began to stir. She was about to roll over when she felt a warm body on her back, strong arms wrapped around her torso, small puffs of air hitting her neck and shoulder. Ali moved her hand to intertwine her fingers with Emily's, the girl's arm protectively wrapped around her. Ali smiled, remembering every detail of last night, every quiet moment, every tease, every orgasm, there were quite a few of those, and Ali snorted to herself silently at that. She looked over to her dresser and saw her alarm clock, it reading after 11 o'clock. She sighed, but didn't care that they missed school. Last night was definitely worth it.

She slowly began to turn in Emily's arms, making the other girl stir but wrap herself tighter around the blonde sleepily. Ali's hand pushed strands off of Emily's cheek, and she smiled at the gentle expression on her face as she slept. Emily really was beautiful, and she wished she had appreciated it before she had left. Ali kept watching her face, deeply content and feeling safe with the other girl next to her. She knew she was supposed to ID someone later in the day, but that was hours away. She wanted to stay in the moment right now.

Alison had no idea what was to come. Emily was right last night; their lies would eventually be exposed, especially if this new A had anything to say about it. But with that, she felt happy that Emily was with her. She felt every ounce of Emily's love last night, and it unlike anything she had ever experienced. As she felt Emily holding her, she realized this was what love really was, someone embracing you for who you are, faults and all. Emily had never stopped loving her, and deep down, Ali and never stopped loving Emily. There was no one else like her, and even with this new psycho after them, Ali felt safe in her lover's arms.

Emily's eyes began to flicker open, Ali's fingers dancing over her scalp making her wake.

"What time is it?" she whispered, not wanting to open her eyes fully.

"Past 11," Ali replied, Emily's eyes shooting open. She leaned up and looked at the clock over Ali's shoulder, groaning as she fell back onto the bed, rolling onto her other side to hide her face from the sun.

Alison smiled, pulling herself into Emily's back, kissing her neck and then shoulder, bringing her head right in between Emily's neck and shoulder.

"We already missed most of the day. We can just stay here for a while longer," Ali whispered into her ear, kissing it after. Emily's hands continued to cover her face, but eventually she moved them to wrap around the arms already wrapped around her.

"Okay," she mumbled, pushing her naked backside further into Ali, wiggling to feel every part of her. Ali smiled, and breathed out contently. She stayed like that for bit, but felt the need to say it finally.

"Emily?" she whispered quietly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Emily's hand lazily moved to grab one of Ali's bringing it to her lips to kiss, snuggling further into Ali.

"I love you too," she replied sleepily. Alison was concerned about what might happen later in the day, but she closed her eyes again, content to remain here with her love while she still could.

FIN

* * *

To help me get through the next few episodes, I wrote this for several hours straight and into morning, and even after checking for issues there may still be some I missed. I apologize in advance!

I'm in the process of working on an outline for a sequel to "Say Something I'm Giving Up On You." I hope to start that and begin producing it in the next several weeks. Thank you all so much for your support! I hope this fic is as good as the previous ones, going the original route I used of trying to predict the outcome of future episodes based on spoilers and what not. I don't really think Emison will hook up, but I do hope they address their damn feelings but episode 10. Oy vey!

Please read and review! Hope you all enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
